In order to achieve reduction in size and cost of rotary electric machines, efforts toward minimizing the number of connection points at stator coil terminals and improving workability are made by continuously winding stator coils of the same phase in series around a plurality of connected stator cores.
In the case where stator coils (hereinafter, stator coil is also merely referred to as “coil”) are continuously wound in series around connected stator cores (hereinafter, stator core is also merely referred to as “core”), processing of a “crossover wire” between the coils wound in series is required.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-333670) discloses that in a rotary electric machine including a stator and a rotor arranged in face-to-face relation to the stator via an air gap, the stator includes a stator core and multiphase stator coils incorporated in the stator core. The stator core is formed by connecting a plurality of split core pieces. Each of the stator coils is wound around a coil bobbin attached to the outer periphery of a tooth portion of a respective one of the core pieces, by a concentrated winding method; and around mutually adjacent tooth portions, the respective coils that have the same phase and mutually different in the winding direction are continuously wound. Further, a crossover wire that connects a first stator coil wound around a first tooth portion to a second stator coil wound around a second tooth portion, is located at a position further toward the central side in the axial direction of the coil bobbin than an end portion of the coil bobbin, inclusive of this end portion.
That is, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which the coil is wound around each of the split cores and the crossover wire is taken around between the wound coils.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-354738) discloses that in a rotary electric machine which winds a coil around a coil bobbin attached to a core and has a connected stator in which a plurality of cores are connected in a belt shape, the coil bobbin includes a coil insertion groove for winding start, a coil insertion groove for winding end, and a central convex portion. Winding is started along the core side corresponding to the coil insertion groove for winding end; the winding end of a coil wound along the core side corresponding to the coil insertion groove for winding start is inserted into the coil insertion groove for winding end while being wound on the convex portion; and the wound coil is fixed.
Furthermore, other examples of a “conventional terminal processing method” of a coil wound around connected stator cores (hereinafter, also referred to as a “connected core”) will be shown in FIG. 19 to FIG. 22.
FIG. 19 is a plan view of a relevant part showing a conventional winding method which continuously winds by connecting a coil wound around each of connected cores using a different connecting component.
In FIG. 19, reference numeral 1 denotes a connected core; 1b denotes a first stator core (hereinafter, also referred to as “first core”); 1c denotes a second stator core (hereinafter, also referred to as “second core”); 1d denotes a stator core connecting portion (connecting portion of the first core and the second core); 2 denotes a coil bobbin; 3f denotes a first stator coil (hereinafter, also referred to as “first coil”) wound around the first core; 3g denotes a second coil (hereinafter, also referred to as “second coil”) wound around the second core; 3a denotes the winding start of the first coil; 3b denotes the winding end of the first coil; 3d denotes the winding start of the second coil; 3e denotes the winding end of the second coil; and 100 denotes a different connecting component which connects the winding end 3b of the first coil to the winding start 3d of the second coil.
Incidentally, as shown in FIG. 19, the connected core 1 is one in which the first core 1b and the second core 1c are connected at the core connecting portion 1d. Furthermore, FIG. 19 shows a state where two cores of the first core and the second core are connected; however, in fact, a plurality of cores (for example, 12 cores) are continuously connected and a coil is wound around each of the connected cores to constitute an entire stator.
By the way, FIG. 19 shows a state where the coils are wound around the plurality of cores that are connected to be formed in a belt shape (flat shape); however, each core connected to be formed in the belt shape can be folded at the core connecting portion 1d. 
Then, when the coil winding around the plurality of cores is completed, each connected core is folded at the core connecting portion 1d and the outer periphery of the entire stator becomes a round shape. (See FIG. 10 to be described later.)
This fact is similar to other drawings.
FIG. 20 is a plan view of a relevant part showing a conventional winding method in which coils are continuously wound using “hook pins each provided in parallel to the direction of core stacking thickness” on a core fixing jig (fixing jig as shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 to be described later), the core fixing jig being for winding the coil around each core of connected cores.
That is, FIG. 20 shows an example of the case where hook pins 110 parallel to the direction of core thickness (direction perpendicular to the page space) are arranged in a standing condition on the core fixing jig and winding of a first coil and winding of a second coil are continuously performed by hooking a coil wire on the hook pins 110.
Incidentally, in FIG. 20, reference numeral 3c denotes a crossover wire between the winding end 3b of the first coil and the winding start 3d of the second coil; and the winding end 3b of the first coil and the winding start 3d of the second coil are continued by a single coil wire via the crossover wire 3c. 
That is, a first coil 3f and a second coil 3g are continued by the single coil wire via the crossover wire 3c. 
FIG. 21 a plan view of a relevant part showing a conventional winding method in which coils are continuously wound by using convex portions each provided on a coil bobbin.
FIG. 21 shows an example of the case where winding of a first coil 3f and winding of a second coil 3g are continuously performed by using hooking convex portions 2a each formed on a coil bobbin 2 without using the hook pins as shown in FIG. 20.
FIG. 22 is a plan view of a relevant part showing a conventional winding method in which coils are continuously wound by using protrusions each provided on a coil bobbin.
FIG. 22 shows an example of the case where winding of a first coil 3f and winding of a second coil 3g are continuously performed by providing hooking protrusions 2b each on a coil bobbin 2 without using the hook pins as shown in FIG. 20.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-333670
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-354738